Sports Fest Troubles
by Jochamon
Summary: It's time for the Sports Fest, and Watanuki is a bit nervous...for obvious reasons. There's not a WHOLE lot of Douwata sadly , but there are some hints. So, yeah...R&R! OH! and this is my first SUBMITTED xxxHolic fic.


So...yeah. Once again, I didn't edit this. I always overlook my mistakes, so if you do see them, ignore it.

--------------

Watanuki looked up at the sky. It was a nice, sunny morning, and from what he had heard, it was going to be great throughout the day. He should be happy, with all of the ghosts at bay (courtesy of Doumeki), but he was really nervous. There was going to be a huge event. One event that had everyone at the school running around.

The Sports Festival.

Well, he didn't care about not doing great at some of the events that he is going to partake. Actually, he was in very good shape. Considering that he ran a lot while growing up (courtesy of giant blob ghosts), he was healthy as a horse.

No, it wasn't the events, it wasn't the day…however, it was the ghosts that he was more worried about. He wondered if by any harsh luck, he was going to fail at said events because of the ghosts…like last year. He tried to do the swimming event, but the ghost that lived deep in the chlorine waters pulled him down and he almost drowned. Every event that he did last year, he failed because of some stupid ghost getting in the way.

However, he was staying optimistic this year. He held his head up high and aimed to be the best. He even aimed to be better than Doumeki, even if he knew his chances were slim. But, hey. One can only dream.

"Hey."

Watanuki turned around. He almost jumped, startled by Doumeki's silent ninja appearance.

"W-What is it?"

"Isn't it your turn?"

"For what?"

Doumeki pointed at one of the speakers that surrounded the school, and just like that, Watanuki heard a cheerful and gentle voice come out of it.

"NEXT EVENT IS THE 100 METER DASH!"

"A-Ah…I see," he looked down, inhaled to calm his pounding heart, and then looked at Doumeki, "alright, I'm leaving."

As he walked towards the track field. He felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw the stoic man following him.

"Wait, why are you following me?"

"My event is already over. I won."

Watanuki looked back at the field, annoyance etched onto his face.

"Go figure…"

"What?"

"I said, good for you. Now, if you don't mind, let me have the pleasure of winning this event."

"Good luck."

Watanuki didn't remember Doumeki rooting him on before, had he?

"Ah…sure. Okay…"

"Just don't fall when the gun fires."

"LIKE I WOULD!"

-----------------------

As Watanuki stretched his legs, he looked at his classmates sitting near at the sidelines. To his great happiness, Himawari was sitting on the pavement. Her beauty shined through in his eyes. However, to his great anger, Doumeki was sitting right next to her. Staring at him…

JUST STARING…

IT WAS VERY DISTRACTING!! WHAT THE HELL, DOUMEKI!

As Watanuki readied himself, he saw a guy lift his arm, and just like that, he pulled the trigger.

And it began.

He ran as fast as he could, each foot hitting the red pavement. He tried to clear his mind to concentrate on this race. He blocked out the crowd, the homeroom teachers cheering, and Doumeki's annoying stare. He even blocked out Himawari's bright smile. It was working, right until he heard a voice whisper in his ear. It was a cold voice, something that didn't belong from anyone from either the runners or the crowd.

Oh, damn.

"_aahh…what a tasty feast…"_

Watanuki's body went cold.

"_I…I want…to taste…such a rare blood…"_

Watanuki felt something cold against his neck. It was the ghost's slimy fingers. He panicked to such a degree, he ran a bit faster. The cold hands brushed up against his neck. To him, it felt like sharp knives. Right past the finishing line, he saw Doumeki. His hopes were oddly brought up. If he could finish this race, and meet up with him, he could get rid of the hungry ghost that was looming over his shoulder. Actually, he would be safe from any ghost if Doumeki was with him.

His legs were in so much pain, and as much as he tried to out run the ghost, his efforts were ignored. Just to make the situation even worse, right at the finishing line, the giant blob of ghosts and pitch black smog came out of nowhere. He closed his eyes, and plunged deep into the substance. His body felt slightly heavy, and the stench was nauseating. He wanted to scream. He wanted to just collapse on the spot, but something in his mind told him to keep going, to not give up.

That was right.

He wanted to win this race.

He wanted to accomplish something that he didn't have the chance to last year.

And damn it, he will finish this race!

As he ran past the finish line, he took a slight detour and went straight to his classmates. His legs gave out, and he almost crashed right on top of Doumeki. Instead, he held onto Doumeki's shirt. He wheezed and coughed, and his lungs felt like they were on fire. However, the ghost and the giant blob of poison were lifted from his shoulders.

He felt Doumeki's hand on his shoulder, his voice surprisingly concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"Watanuki-kun! You were amazing!"

"I…was? Did I outrun that creepy ghost?"

"I…what? I…don't know, but you definitely outran the other players. You got first place."

Once again, he heard the gentle voice from the intercom.

"CONGRATULATIONS TO WATANUKI KIMIHIRO. WITH SUCH AMAZING SPEED, HE HAD TAKEN FIRST PLACE."

"I…I won?"

Himawari smiled brightly.

"Yes. Isn't that amazing? You outran them by 15...maybe 18 feet!"

"I…did it...?"

"Hey…are you having an asthma attack?"

Once again, Watanuki was shocked to hear Doumeki's concerned voice. He was about to tell him that he was alright. But when he lifted his head, his stomach turned and his mouth watered to an extreme measure. He doubled over, his head resting on Doumeki's shoulder.

"N-No…I'm not having a damn asthma attack, but if you don't help me, I'M SERIOUSLY GONNA THROW UP ON YOU!"

Later that day, the entire track team begged him to join the club.

----

I hoped you liked it! Please R&R!


End file.
